Orange Leaves
by Rainymonday89
Summary: <html><head></head>Maybe it's time for someone new in Emily's life...  I've been working on this for quite some time so please give it a chance :</html>
1. Chapter 1

I'm normally a Paily shipper, but I am currently unimpressed with the storylines concerning Emily's love life. So, I have decided to introduce a character into her life that is willing to treat her right. For the record, parts of this character are based off of me, but she is more just a construction of who I think would be a great match for Emily. Also, I realize that my timeline is slightly in the future, but just stick with it. This story is purely experimental but I will continue it for as long as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy this journey with me.

* * *

><p>Orange leaves swirled around her as a column of air sent gusts of fragmented pieces high into the trees. It was early fall and the leaves had just begun to drop from their place on the branches above them leaving tempting piles all over the gravel path. Emily kicked through them and reveled in the satisfying crunch emanating beneath her white, Puma sneakers. After the scandal surrounding Ian Thomas's death and the disappearance of his body has settled down, the summer had been mildly uneventful for the swimmer and her three best friends. Initially 'A' had made the occasional threatening remark, but for the most part, he or she was on a, hopefully permanent, hiatus. After a disappointing outcome with Paige McCullers, and an unfortunate realization about Samara, Emily Fields had vowed to abstain from any new relationship for the summer months. Initially, this vow was threatened by Maya's inevitable return, but her ex-girlfriend's lackluster interest in their relationship eventually took its toll. Emily had sworn off girls (and boys—but that was a given) for as long as should possibly could. However, her caring, albeit occasionally nosy, friends were beginning to worry about her emotional state.<p>

"Ooo, she's cute." Hanna Marin was the worst of them all. The blond had made Emily her personal project for the fall and it had resulted in numerous "girl hunts" as she referred to them. On this particular Saturday the four of them were gracing a park bench inconspicuously searching for Emily's next potential love interest.

"Too _hippy chic,_" the words casually rolled across the brunette's rose-tinted lips as she flipped her long hair off of her shoulder.

All three of Emily's friends sighed in unison at her blatant disinterest as the typically quiet Aria finally voiced her concern.

"Em, I know that Hanna's suggestions can sometimes be a bit—bizarre—but if you reject every girl in the world, you're going to spend the rest of your life alone." The swimmer dropped her head and wrapped her jacket tighter around her toned arms.

"C'mon, guys…" She glanced at Spencer for some support but her look of concern only mirrored the others. "It's not like I'm never going to date again. I'm just… taking a break right now."

Hanna couldn't hide the smirk that tugged at the edge of her strawberry-glossed lips. She nudged her friend and countered, "Emily Fields, you're the hottest girl in the school. There are girls _and guys _just lining up and down the hallway waiting to be graced by your presence. Do you really think it's fair that you're holding out?"

"Yeah, who knew you were such a tease, Em," Spencer added with a playful wink.

"Fine! I'll go on a date… but I'm picking the girl!" Hanna offered her a semi-satisfied look of approval. "So, can we please stop wasting our Saturday afternoons doing _this_?" She threw out her hands emphasizing disdain for their current use of the park's running path.

"I could really use some coffee," Aria offered. "So, shall we?" The girls rose off of the bench and gathered their bags.

"Good thinking Aria. I mean honestly, have you seen how hot those coffee shop girls are—?"

"Hanna!" Emily's mocked frustration did little to hide her agreement, and the slight blush infiltrating her cheeks brought a giggle to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria's lips.

* * *

><p>It was an unusually peaceful Monday morning for Emily Fields. Finding a date at the coffee shop on Saturday had been a bust, but her friends had still been thankful for the effort… even if it was half-assed. After much pressure from the other girls, Emily assured them that she would find herself a date by the end of the week or risk having Spencer set her up on one. The threat was more than enough to make the swimmer at least try.<p>

Despite her one awkward run-in with Paige, swim practice that morning had been a pleasant start to her week. In addition to that, she had just remembered that her AP English class today was being used as a forum for an admissions counselor from Hollis. A slow smile spread across Emily's lips at the prospect of a free period to concentrate on the homework she had neglected over the weekend.

She casually met up with Hanna outside of the classroom praying that the blond had forgotten about her promise to find herself a date. However, Hanna's smirk was enough to eliminate her hopes.

"Good morning, hot stuff," the blond sing-songed as she threw an arm around the frowning girl. "Plan any hot dates yet?" Emily gently elbowed her friend and shook her head.

"Calm your horses, Hanna. I still have until the end of the week." Emily's look was casually, but her voice informed Hanna that the subject should be dropped. Hanna responded with a mock-pouty face as she shoved Emily through the door to their class. Despite her athletic inclinations, Emily Fields has surprisingly poor balance. Her friend's playful shove was just enough to send her tripping over her feet right into a tall brunette standing at the front of the class. Just as the swimmer was preparing herself for a monumental face plant, she felt two confident hands grab around her waist. Hanna could barely hold the laughter in as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Emily was half collapsed in the mystery girl's arms with her head hovering dangerous close to her rescuer's low cut v-neck opening.

"It says _Riley._" Emily glanced up with a questioning look. "My name tag… it seems like you're having trouble reading it. It says _Riley._" Honestly, she was expecting a smug look from the girl, but when she stared into her face, she was met with soft eyes and a gentle smirk.

Emily was pulled away from the pair of blue eyes by a giggle at the classroom door. Aria and Spencer had arrived just in time to also witness her embarrassing trip, and now, half of the people in the room, including her teacher and the Hollis admissions counselor, were staring at the still entwined pair. Emily let out a soft "Oh" and stood to regain her composure. As the four girls moved to take their seats (Emily and Aria in the front row with Spencer and Hanna directly behind them) the conversations in the class resumed as they washed away all remnants of the previous event. Yet, as Emily looked up from her desk to find those beautiful blue eyes on her again, she couldn't help the grin that pulled at her pink lips.

"Hey Em." Spencer was poking her shoulder from her seat behind. "Do you want to go out on a date?" Emily was glad her friend couldn't see the look of exhaustion on her face.

"Nice job, Emily!" Hanna leaned over and slapped the swimmer's toned arm. "Turning Spencer gay too, huh?" Emily turned around in time to see a blush rise up Spencer's neck.

"No, Hanna, not with me… with this girl at the country club." Spencer said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Turning back to Emily she continued, "There's this tennis player at the club… and, since you're a swimmer, you're into athletes right? So I was telling her about you, and she asked me to give you her number."

Before Emily could respond, their English teacher walked to the front and demanded their attention.

"Alright everyone. Today we have a very special treat. An admissions counselor from Hollis is here with one of her students to talk to you about college admissions. Please be the wonderful students that I know you all are and give them your full attention."

She felt Aria's breathing close to her ear as she leaned over and whispered, "I think someone else might be looking for a date with you too…" The artsy girl casual glanced over to Riley leaning against a desk flipping through a copy of _The Unbearable Lightness of Being._ She allowed herself the moment to take in the other girl's appearance. She was on the tall side, 5'7" maybe, and very slim, lanky…almost. She sported brunette hair with just a tinge of red in it. But it wasn't at all like Paige's hair, rather it had more of a soft orange tint to it. Emily watched as Riley set down the book and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail in the back. A few strands of her long side-swept bangs fell out and across her face. She was dressed in plain blue, skinny jeans, but not the skin-tight kind, the kind that just sort of followed the shape of her toned legs. At the bottom of her cuffed jeans, Emily found a dirty pair of white Keds, colored with a few marks of purple and red Sharpie. She smiled at the memories that the shoes seemed to carry. On top she wore a simple navy blue v-neck with a long whale-tail necklace falling softly across her chest. As Emily's eyes made their way higher, she was met with a familiar comforting feeling emanating from a pair of soft blue eyes. However, that comfort quickly turned to fear when she realized that Riley was staring right back at her. She had been caught. Emily whipped her eyes back to the front of the class but couldn't shake her hopeless feeling of having no idea what the Hollis counselor was talking about.

"…So now, I want to introduce you to one of the students who works in my office. Riley is a sophomore at Hollis who graduated from Rosewood two years ago. She's going to talk to you about scholarships."

Emily couldn't believe how quickly the other girl had recovered from their "moment" as she confidently walked to the front and began her speech.

"I'm here to talk to you guys about money." Her excitement brought a few "whoops" from the class. "And I'm here to talk to you about how ridiculously expensive college is…" Emily smirked at the moans that filled the classroom, and she was consumed by the charisma pouring out of Riley's every pore.

"But don't worry… Colleges are just begging to give you money!" More hoots and hollers filled the room as the class was on the verge of losing control.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Her smile was simply infectious. "On a more serious note. I want to talk to you all about scholarship money. I'm in the music production program at Hollis, and surprisingly, there is such a thing as a music scholarship. As I'm sure most of you are aware, you can also receive academic and athletic scholarships, amongst many others, and every year, thousands of dollars in scholarship money goes untouched. So, it's extremely important to pursue every opportunity possible."

Emily glanced down at her desk debating how to take advantage of _this_ current opportunity. She quickly shook away her hopeful thoughts.

"So how many of you in here are athletes?" The room was still. "Emily, right?" She pointed to blushing girl in the front row. "You're a swimmer?" Emily nodded as Riley continued, addressing the class, "More and more schools around Pennsylvania are adding swimming and diving teams. So, thousands of dollars in scholarships are just waiting to be tapped."

The swimmer could almost feel her friend grinning into the back of her head. Waiting for Emily to turn around, Hanna caught her eye and mouthed, "FLIRT-ING."

The brunette's eyes quickly whipped around to find a smirk on Riley's face.

As the English teacher took back over and ended the presentation, Riley leaned against Emily's desk and whispered, "Oh, and tennis is stupid." She winked at the grinning brunette and walked over to gather her jacket and bag.

Spencer jabbed Emily's shoulder from behind and hissed, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry, Spence," Aria chimed in, "I don't think she meant that _tennis_ is stupid. I think she was implying that _tennis girl_ is stupid." Spencer settled back into her seat with surprising contentment with the explanation.

"Well, if _tennis girl_ is a no-go, then you better ask my-name-tag-says-_Riley_ out." Hanna's smirk frightened Emily enough to illicit a slight whimper from her.

"I can't ask out a college—"

"Hell yes, you can!" Hanna's assertiveness shocked the group. "You can, Emily Fields, and you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments. I apologize for the tardiness of this story, but my life is kind of crazy right now. I'll try to update as often as possible, but please try to be patient with me.

* * *

><p>Emily Fields stared at the clock above the door and let out a muffled sigh. There were still five minutes left of class, and every minute that ticked by was another minute that Riley was walking farther away from her life. Riley, along with the Hollis admissions counselor, had left only minutes ago, but Emily couldn't help but panic at the thought of losing this opportunity. <em>She <em>was_ flirting with me, right?_ Doubt began to seep through her every pore, but the swimmer held on to the courage that the other girl's glances had given her. As the final bell wrung indicating the end of class, Emily sprung from her seat and bolted through the door. She glanced around but only saw the halls flooded with Rosewood students. Hanna and the other two girls approached her from behind and offered some support.

"Sorry Em, I guess I can still give you _tennis girl's_ number, if you still want it…" Spencer's voice was laced with hesitation.

"Not now, Spence." Hanna snapped. "Don't give up, Em," the blond consoled. "She was totally into you. Now, we just have to find her." The brunette groaned at her friend's encouragement. She felt like a fool for getting her hopes up so quickly.

"Emily…?" A soft voice pulled her from her disbelief. The swimmer grinned without turning and took deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself. Hanna's hands were quickly on her shoulders, turning her around to face Riley, who was standing just a few feet away wearing a goofy grin.

"Hi." Emily's soft greeting was almost missed.

Riley quickly continued, "I was hoping I could talk to you for a second." She glanced at Emily's friends and offered an apologetic look.

"We'll talk to you at lunch, Em," Spencer suggested. She grabbed the other two girls by the wrist and marched in the opposite direction. As she was turning, Hanna was sure to throw a knowing wink at the swimmer, which earned her an eye roll and a slight chuckle. Facing Riley again, Emily raised her eyebrows in encouragement. The words began to pour from the college girl's mouth.

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you out during the presentation today. I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything. It's just that no one was participating, and it sort of turned into this awkward silence deal. I just…" Emily stared into her blue eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I just wanted to say thank you… for helping me out. I hope you'll let me make it up to you." The swimmer grinned at the other girl's apparent nervousness.

"It was really no problem. I'm glad I could help." Emily's typically nice-girl attitude kicked-in in response to her own increasing nerves. An unavoidable pause swept over them and the high schooler felt her cheeks begin to turn an unflattering shade of red. She smiled quickly at Riley and started to walk away, suddenly filled with a world of self-doubt.

Emily had only taken a few steps when she heard a voice behind her. "I really meant it when I said I would like to make it up to you." The swimmer stopped and turned, studying the hopeful look on Riley's face. Retracing her steps, Emily found herself standing in front of the musician once again.

"Well, I'd really like to hear some more about athletic scholarships… if you have the time," Emily lied. In truth, Emily Fields knew everything there was to know about swimming scholarships. Ever since she was 9 years old her parents and coaches had been stressing athletics as the only chance of attending a prestigious university, and Emily had been listening. However, in the moment, it was the only excuse she could think of to hide her true intentions behind spending more time with Riley. Despite all of the flirting, she was still unsure of how the other girl felt about her.

"Maybe we could grab coffee some time?" Riley asked, truly interested.

Emily didn't even try to hide the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "How about today, after school?" She was suddenly feeling rather bold.

"Perfect."

"We could meet at the Apple Rose Grille. You know, it's sort of one of those café-by-day/grill-by-night places…" Riley smiled as Emily fumbled over her words.

"I have class until 3:15, so I can be there around 3:30."

"Awesome." Emily beamed as she began to back away. She was sure the late bell was about to ring. "So, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Good bye, Emily."

The swimmer grabbed her phone and typed out a quick text to her mom on her way to class.

_"I won't be home after school. Practice was cancelled but I'm meeting someone about athletic scholarships. Love you."_

* * *

><p>Emily Fields slowly approached the door to the café, her hand hovering over the handle. The rest of the school day had only served to amplify her nervous expectations. Lunch had been almost unbearable as she was pressured into reliving every detail of her awkward encounter with Riley to her eager friends. In between every period, Hanna had texted Emily a count down until her date with the older girl. After the first few texts, the swimmer just stopped opening them. She already felt like she was going to throw up, and now, standing here, it all seemed a bit surreal. It wasn't like this was her first date. In fact, she already experienced first dates with Maya and Paige, but in both of those situations, the feelings had really already been established. In Samara's case, the first date had been a total bust. Evidently, the blond was known to flirt with anything on two legs, and her only interest was getting into Emily's pants. So, here the swimmer was on her first true first date, which was made complete with jitters and all. The young girl took a deep breath and pushed through the door, feigning confidence. It took only a second before she noticed Riley sitting by the window, peacefully staring at the street outside. The sun pierced through the window offering a gentle frame around her slim form. It was a sight that caused Emily stop and observe. The older girl had an ambiguous appearance to her; yet it was somehow captivating. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it intrigued her enough to take a confident step towards Riley.<p>

"Hi," she whispered softly, approaching the table.

"Hey there stranger." Riley slowly set down her coffee cup and grinned. Emily glanced at the girl's almost empty coffee cup and panicked. Did she get the time wrong? Was she late?

"Have you been here long?" Worry laced her question.

"Actually, my class let out 30 minutes early, so I figured I would just get a head start on the caffeination process. I didn't have your number or I would have called to let you know."

"Well we should solve that problem," Emily flirted hesitantly. After receiving a warm smile from Riley, the swimmer reached down and grabbed the phone sitting on the table, carefully entering her number into it. Setting it back down, she continued, "There, now you have no excuse to not call me."

Without missing a beat, the musician reassuringly teased, "And never again shall I not call you, Emily…" She paused. "Do you have a last name, Emily?"

"Fields."

"Fields? As in 'Strawberry fields forever'?" Riley teased. Emily simply smiled and walked away to order her drink. After ordering her coffee and stepping to the side, Emily heard a faint chime from her purse. She pulled out her phone noticing one new message from an unknown number and immediately flashed back to all of her past 'A' messages. The last thing she wanted was for 'A' to reappear just in time to sabotage this potential, new relationship. Emily took a deep breath and clicked the 'open' button.

_"Hurry it up, Emily Fields. I'm getting kind of lonely over here."_

She sighed in relief and threw a glance over to a smirking Riley, casually staring out the window. Shaking her head, Emily allowed herself a moment to analyze their interactions. _She's definitely flirting with me, right?_

After topping off her black coffee with a bit of creamer, Emily made her way back to the table. It was time to make a decision. Be safe? Or be bold?

"So, tell me more about how one goes about getting an athletic scholarship?" _Shit, I guess I'm going for safe._

"What?" Riley asked, clearly confused. "Oh, right… scholarships." The swimmer began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake.

"Can I ask you a question, Emily?"

"Of course…"

"Did you really come here with the intention of talking about college? Because if you did… I think I may have interpreted this whole thing wrong, and I think should apologize." A worried look spread across the older girls face, and instinctively, Emily reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Actually, I think I'm the one that should apologize. You're right, I actually know just about everything there is to know about college scholarships. I should have been upfront with you, but I just didn't want to assume that this means the same thing to you as it does to me." Emily slowly pulled her hand away from Riley's and instantly missed the contact. A tingle resonated across the tips of her fingers.

"And what _does_ this mean to you, Emily Fields?" Riley leaned in closer and gave her a look that sent goose bumps up the girl's toned arms. Before she could answer, a mature voice materialized behind her.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" The swimmer's mouth hung open as she slowly turned to face her mother, who was wearing a questioning expression on her face. "I thought you were meeting with someone from Hollis?" Emily was at a complete loss for words. Should she go with the original plan and treat this like a business meeting, or should she just come out and admit to her mother what was really going on? But what was really going on? Initially, it seemed more and more like a platonic conversation, but after the recent comments that were made, she was convinced that Riley viewed this as a date as well. Before Emily could make up her mind, she felt the table shift as Riley stood up. The older girl threw on an award-winning smile and stuck out her hand towards Pam.

"You must be Emily's mother. I'm Riley. I work in the admissions department. We were just discussing athletic scholarships, but seeing as how Emily's college career also concerns you, it's really great timing that you stopped in." The younger girl shook her head in appreciative disbelief.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be so young. I'm Pam Fields. It's very nice to meet you, Riley." They joined hands and exchanged pleasant smiles. Mrs. Fields glanced at her daughter and continued, "Well, I was just stopping in to grab some coffee. I'll let you two get back to your conversation." Pam was just about to walk away when Riley spoke up again.

"Actually, I think it would be really great if you joined us… and I'd like to buy you're coffee if you'd let me." Emily shot a questioning look at Riley and mouthed "What the hell?" but the older girl only grinned back at her.

"That's really not necessary." Pam was blushing at the blatant generosity. Emily could not believe her eyes. Pam Fields is actually blushing.

"Please, it's the least I can do for you for allowing me to spend the afternoon with your wonderful daughter."

Pam stared at her for a second and then responded, "She is pretty wonderful, isn't she?" Mrs. Fields bumped her daughter with her hip and proudly smiled. Riley glanced at the younger girl and nodded.

"Yes, she is."

As Riley walked Emily's mother over to the counter, Emily whipped out her phone in disbelief. She tapped out a quick message to Hanna:

_"Riley is currently buying my mother coffee!"_

It took only a second for her phone to beep in response.

_"I thought she was on a date with you, not your mother?"_

Emily grinned at the text and slipped her phone into her purse just as the pair had made it back to the table.

"So, your mother here has been telling me about the first time you swam on your own… _without floaties_!" Emily buried her hand in her hands.

"Really, Mom?"

"What, Sweetie?" Pam threw up her hands in defense. "It's a cute story…"

"Very cute," Riley echoed, winking at the swimmer. Emily couldn't help but smile at the other girl. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Well girls," Pam said, interrupting the moment. "I know we didn't get the chance to talk all that much, but I just remembered that I have groceries waiting in the car. Will you be home for dinner Emily?"

"Yes, I will." She responded in the affirmative knowing that her mother hated when she missed family dinner. However, Emily still couldn't understand why Pam insisted on cooking full meals for just the two of them.

"Riley, would you like to join us for dinner?" Emily could not believe the words that just came out of her mother's mouth. Surely she knew that something was going on between the two girls, and still, she seemed to readily accept the situation.

"My deepest apologies, but I already agreed to meet some friends from school for dinner. Rain check?" Riley was truly disappointed that she had to turn her down.

"Of course. The offer always stands. Well, it was wonderful meeting you. Thank you again for the coffee, and I hope to see you again real soon."

Riley once again offered her hand and responded, "The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Fields." Emily just stared in disbelief as her mother walked out of the café.

"Thank you." Emily stated simply as she turned back to the other girl.

"For what?"

"For diffusing the situation… and for making my mother love you. Trust me, it's not an easy feat." Riley stared at her with a pensive look.

"Pam doesn't know you're gay? It's just… you seemed so _out_ with your friends."

"Well actually, _Pam_ does know. She just won't be marching down Main Street at Pride any time soon."

"Ah, got it." A comfortable pause swept over them. Quickly switching the topic, Riley asked, "So, what are you doing Friday night?" Emily's heart fluttered as she mentally ran through her weekend plans. The older girl continued, "Because, I'm opening for a band I know at this lounge downtown, and I could get you on the guest list if you'd like. It's suppose to be a private event, but I sort of have some pull with the manager." She winked at Emily. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything..."

Emily's head dropped at her sudden realization. "This sounds like a really lame excuse, but there's a good chance that I already made plans with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer."

"Well on the off chance that it's not just some really lame excuse, I could definitely get them on the guest list as well. No pressure though."

"Seriously?" Emily couldn't believe that Riley would be so willing to extend her generosity to her friends as well. The older girl cocked her head to the side and threw her date a goofy grin.

"Well, of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Unless you don't want me meeting them yet… I would understand." Riley tried to hide her disappointment, but Emily was quick to notice. For the second time that afternoon, the swimmer reached across the table and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"Actually… they've been pestering me all week to invite you out to meet them, so I guarantee they will be thrilled by your offer. And when Hanna finds out that you're getting her into a fancy downtown lounge, I might end up with some competition." She blushed at the implication of her own words.

"Trust me, Emily Fields, no one can compete with you." They allowed a comfortable silence to wash over them as Emily reveled in the warmth of the compliment. As they sat there, Riley began to trace lazy circle with her thumb on Emily's palm, and she grinned at the obvious effect it was having on the younger girl.

As casual conversation continued, the girls had allowed their fingers to lace together in a comfortable spot on top of the table. Emily sighed at the feeling of content that emerged from their very public display of affection. However, it was now 5:30, and she dreaded the dinner plans that both of them had to uphold.

"Can I walk you out to car, Emily?" There was something so intoxicating about the way that Riley said her name. Her voice was low, yet soft… and very gentle. It was soothing and reassuring all at the same time. It was a voice that Emily was sure she could get used to hearing.

"Of course." Their hands remained entwined, as neither girl dared, nor wanted, to break the physical contact between them. The gathered up their bags and walked hand-in-hand out to the parking lot.

"I had a really great time today." They stopped at Emily's car, and Riley turned to address the other girl. "I hope we can do it again some time soon." Emily glanced down at their entwined hands and sighed.

"I'd like that."

"Good." She leaned in close to Emily and paused. The simply action was enough to cause the younger girl's breathing to hitch and panic to wash over her face. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, but, in the moment, it was difficult to tell if it was a result of the caffeine or possibly something else. Riley moved her head to the side and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek and pulled away slowly. The skin beneath the kiss was on fire, and Emily was convinced that never before had she felt so beautiful.

"Good bye, Emily Fields." She backed away grinning.

The swimmer smiled back and responded, "Good bye, Riley…" She paused; a look of confusion crossed her face. "Wait, I don't know your last name."

"Yeah, I guess you don't," she shouted across the parking lot.

"You're such a tease," Emily yelled back.

Riley only smirked, climbed in her car, and drove away.

Emily leaned against her Toyota still attempting to regain her footing after the close contact with the other girl. She pulled out her phone and hit reply to the last text in her inbox.

_"Get your fancy dress out. We have plans Friday night."_


End file.
